Various arrangements have heretofore been used for securing flexible elastomeric panels to a connector member. One arrangement for securing a plastic male element to a plastic female element is found in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,429 issued Dec. 7, 1969 to Ells I. Toder entitled Detachable Drapery Carrier. The '429 patent discloses a two part detachable drapery carrier and heading stiffener wherein a female member is made integrally with a drapery-heading stiffener and is formed to provide a cavity between movable latch elements having catches which snap over and lock the lower end of the male member when the latter is properly located within the cavity.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,589 issued Apr. 22, 1975 to Schaefer discloses a device for fastening two objects comprising a base plate with a cavity and an overhanging holder plate fastened to one object, and having a cylindrical stud with an overhanging flange fastened to the other object. The cavity, holder plate, stud, and flange are shaped so that the two objects must be oriented in a particular relation in order that the stud flange can be inserted in the cavity.